Folie
by Haruno SB
Summary: —Podemos irnos de aquí. Comenzar una nueva vida. Juntos, Sasuke. —Se supone que el condicionado mental soy yo. La pelirosa le sonrió abiertamente. —En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, más en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. —Sakura, tú... ¿me amas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto le pertenece a M. Kishimoto, pero la siguiente historia es mía.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todas las hermosas criaturas que me leen! Aquí voy a iniciar con una nueva historia corta que espero y sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Antes de que inicie su lectura debo hacer ciertas aclaraciones:**_

 _ ***La historia va a estar narrada en tiempo**_ _ **presente**_ _ **y**_ _ **pasado**_ _ **, distinguirlo será fácil, cuando se dé un cambio de tiempo se toparán con tres puntos (…) a lo largo, esto indica que pasan del presente en el que se da la conversación a la historia que Sakura irá contando o viceversa.**_

 _ ***Cuando solo sea un cambio de escena (en el relato) encontraran un solo punto.**_

 _ ***NO soy psicóloga, ni estudio para serlo tampoco, por lo que solo tengo de referencia mis investigaciones por internet y mi imaginación.**_

 _ ***Todavía no estoy segura de si esta historia tendrá 2 o tres capítulos (máximo).**_

 _ **Espero que les emocione y saquen sus propias conclusiones ante este nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **No quiero dar más lata, así que comiencen con su lectura;)**_

* * *

Le sonrió al hombre frente a ella, notándolo más incómodo de lo normal. Al parecer no tenía intención de relajarse ni mucho menos de contarle lo que le sucedía, por lo que se decidió a preguntar.

Era una anciana y eso se tomaba como sinónimo de sabiduría, ¿o de chochería?

Ugh, ya no lo recordaba.

—¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Se siente mal, señora Sakura? ¿Necesita más medicamento?

De seguro compuso algún gesto extraño.

—No, Konohamaru —movió su mano, ahora arrugada y pecosa. Se quedó no sé cuánto tiempo observándola, admitiendo estar muy vieja ya. ¿Habría perdido los dientes en su totalidad? No pudo obviar su curiosidad, así que con la lengua buscó algo extraño en su cavidad bucal, encontrándolo al cabo de unos segundos. Seguramente los había perdido, pues esos dientes se sentían muy falsos. Los tocó con su dedo índice una y otra vez, éstos emitían un sonido similar a cuando se golpea un vaso de cristal. Hizo mala cara antes de mirar al chico, éste, Konohamaru, a un lado de su cama. Estudió su rostro terso y varonil, distando mucho del suyo, probablemente arrugado y lleno de manchas. Soltó un suspiro—. A ver muchacho, cuéntame lo que te ocurre.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Desde que llegaste esta mañana actúas raro, ¿quieres contármelo? —por su semblante sabía que dudaba y eso representaba una ventaja. Tenía que persuadirlo un poco más—. Puedo ayudarte, sea lo que sea tengo más experiencia que tú, anda. Hazle ese favor a esta pobre anciana —cuando el persuadir no servía, usaba otra táctica un poco deplorable, recurrir a la lástima. Comenzaba a sentir verdadero interés por lo que le ocurría al más joven.

Se aprovechaba de la situación, eso lo sabía pero de alguna manera tenía que divertirse o se volvería loca. ¿O es que ya lo estaba?

—Problemas personales —respondió él después de un rato.

—Líos amorosos —resolvió en respuesta, un poco cretina apropósito. Comenzó a ver el cabello oscuro agitarse mientras el chico negaba.

—No, señora, pero preferiría no hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted es mi paciente, debo tratarla, no debo contarle lo que me ocurre ni mucho menos atormentarla con eso.

Ella tosió un poco, sintiendo sus pulmones picar mientras exhalaba en busca de aire. Tomó el vaso con agua que se le extendió.

—¿Y si hacemos un trato?

La desconfianza en Konohamaru no se hizo esperar.

—No puedo llevarla fuera, señora Sakura y lo sabe.

—No me refiero a eso, niño —espetó—. Ya sé que no me dejarán salir, así que quiero distraerme un poco, contigo. El trato es el siguiente, algo así como un toma y dame de información. Yo te cuento mi historia si tú haces lo mismo con la tuya.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó.

—¿De verdad lo hará?

Sakura asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué parte me contará?

No lo culpaba de que siguiera sin creerle, de esa manera había timado a más de uno. Era suspicaz.

—Mi historia, el porque estoy aquí y no en un asilo para ancianos común y corriente. Desde el inicio. Todo... ¿Aceptas?

Él lo sopesó unos instantes, mirándola, para luego deparar en la puerta de la habitación. Fue hacia ella, la abrió para poder mirar fuera, hasta que finalmente la cerró, pasando el pestillo y regresando a los pies de la cama.

Se sentó en una silla de plástico que nadie más usaba.

—Tenemos unos veinte minutos antes de que vengan a hacer una nueva ronda.

—¿Para eso no estás tú y los demás enfermeros? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, pero digamos que dado lo de la última vez, no confían mucho en mí.

La mujer estalló en carcajadas, rompiendo en tos nuevamente por la intensidad.

—¿Por el beso de la otra vez? ¡Pero si me cansé de repetirles que yo te lo había pedido!

—La administración no lo vio así y debo admitir que tengo la culpa ―la incomodidad de Konohamaru era notoria―, después de todo, nunca debí besarla.

—¿Te di asco? —tal cuestionamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero negó. Esa no era la razón—. No lo ocultes, besar a una anciana debe resultar desagradable, pero aquí entre nos —bajó su tono de voz a un débil susurro mientras ponía una mano al lado de su boca, adoptando una posición de confidencialidad—, fui feliz por esos segundos que duró el beso. No había recibido uno desde que falleció mi esposo —admitió con añoranza en sus ojos y una sonrisa melancólica—. Ya sabes, son de ese tipo de cosas de las que uno alardea con sus amigas, si tuviese alguna, claro está.

Konohamaru, su enfermero, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por la mujer que yacía en su cama. Tenía razón, Sakura no interactuaba con los demás pacientes, un par de veces lo intentaron, pero luego de varias fallas y la manera en la que quedaba, se decidió por restringírsele el contacto y las visitas al patio de recreación. Aunque eso a él le parecía vil. Que la dejaran tomar un poco de sol no era una atrocidad, como querían que pareciera.

Entonces se ablandó, ella solo buscaba una manera de distraerse, y ese era el cotilleo de lo que le ocurría, aunque se sentía cierta preocupación e interés en su insistencia.

¿Por qué no complacerla?

—Usted nunca me ha dado asco, señora Sakura —la sorprendió de repente—. De hecho creo que me dejó disfrutar del mejor beso de mi vida —bromeó, viéndola sonrojarse en un tono muy sutil, pero adorable—. Ahora, sólo contamos con un par de minutos. ¿Quiere dar inicio a su historia?

—Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Pues bien, aquí va.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cuidaras de un vecino? —había preguntado su madre.

—Sí, necesito dinero para cuando me tenga que ir a la universidad —respondió dándole un nuevo mordisco a una tostada con mantequilla derretida—. Además, un niño no puede conmigo. No creo que resulte un problema estos 20 días cuidándolo.

—¿Por qué es que se van sus padres por tanto tiempo y no se lo llevan? —el escepticismo era tangible en la mayor mientras ponía su propia rebanada de pan sobre la plancha de la cocina.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, yendo a lavar su plato.

—Me pregunto lo mismo.

Y lo hacía, le parecía cruel que le hicieron eso a un pequeño, pero ella no era nadie para opinar, así que solo se dedicaría a hacer de niñera los próximos días de vacaciones. El dinero le caería bien, después de todo.

Terminó de escurrir la vajilla y fue al frigorífico por un poco de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Lo ingirió sin pausa, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y volvió para lavar lo que había utilizado.

Jadeó al darse cuenta de que o llegaba en quince minutos a la casa o daría una pésima primera impresión. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y tomó su bolsa con las cosas pertinentes. Se suponía que debía quedarse con el niño a cuidar todo el día los veinte siguientes, pero aprovecharía de cualquier momento para pasarse por casa, ver a su progenitora y llevarse algo de ropa.

O esos eran sus planes.

Llegó a la enorme casa con la respiración agitada y la frente sudorosa, pero a la hora justa. Tocó el timbre y aguardó. Una señora muy bonita de largo cabello negro y piel pálida le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amistosa mientras la observaba al completo. No le extrañó, debía detallar a quien se quedaría con su hijo. Lo que le llevó a pensar que para cuidarlo tantos días la mejor idea habría sido contactar a algún familiar, pero no, le llamaron a ella en su lugar. Supuso que ya se había creado cierta fama de niñera por su vecindario, una buena, los niños la adoraban.

—¿Eres Sakura Haruno, no?

—Sí, señora —afirmó—. Ya habíamos hablado por teléfono, soy quien cuidará al pequeño los próximos días. Mucho gusto —le extendió su mano, la cual la mayor recibió, ahora sin tanta emoción como antes, lo cual le preocupó. No dijo nada al respecto.

—Pasa, llamaré a Fugaku.

Entró a la lujosa estancia con cierto nerviosismo. Era enorme el espacio y gritaba «aquí abunda el dinero» en cada cosa, desde los muebles, los cuadros y el lustrado piso hasta las lámparas en forma de lágrimas. No supo si moverse o quedarse allí, lo que la mayor notó. Mikoto le hizo señas para que la siguiera al área contigua, seguramente la sala, pensó. Lo que vio antes quedó corto. Si segundos previos había tenido sospechas ahora era seguro, esa familia era muy adinerada. La azabache caminó hacia las escaleras después de pedirle que le esperara. Sakura admiró el sitio totalmente fascinada, tan abstraída de su elegancia y suntuosidad que cuando la mujer regresó, ahora con su esposo, tuvieron que carraspear para que los notara.

Fugaku, como le había nombrado la pelinegra con anterioridad, era un hombre alto y de contextura atlética. Pero contaba con una mirada severa, casi tétrica a juego con su mueca ceñuda.

—Hola señor, soy Sakura Haruno y vengo a cuidar de su hijo —se presentó nuevamente, aunque él de sobra debía conocer el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

Bajó su mano cuando el mayor no la estrechó. Vio la mirada de disculpa en el rostro de su esposa.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—17.

—¿Estás en la universidad?

—No, comienzo en un par de meses.

—¿Qué piensas estudiar? —exigió saber.

—Enfermería.

—¿De cuánto es tu promedio?

Comenzaban a incomodarle las preguntas, pero la pelirosa respondió igualmente.

—19.4, señor.

—Ya veo ―murmuró con desdén―, por eso solo puedes optar por la mediocre enfermería, ya que para estudiar medicina necesitas un 19.5 —creyó distinguir un poco de burla en sus palabras y se sintió pequeña.

Era la verdad, una muy cruda, pero no por eso dejaba de serlo.

—Cariño —intervino Mikoto por fin—. Eso no tiene importancia.

—Claro que la tiene —habló con voz gruesa, como si la regañara—. Debiste averiguar sobre ella antes de contratarla.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a sudar.

—No tenemos tiempo, y lo sabes.

Entre ellos surgió una lucha de miradas, que al final el hombre ganó, para decepción de Sakura.

—¿Sabes a quién cuidaras?

—A su hijo —acertó a decir.

—¿Y estás al tanto de su condición?

—¿Cuál condición? —miró a la mujer en busca de respuestas.

—Tampoco le dijiste —advirtió Fugaku en dirección a su esposa.

—No pude.

Ambos guardaron silencio y a Sakura la empezaron a violentar los nervios. ¿Qué ocurría con esa familia?

—Disculpen pero, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

En definitiva la respuesta no era la que habría esperado jamás.

—Mi hijo tiene 19 años y sufre de esquizofrenia.

La sangre salió espantada de su rostro.

¿Estaría tratando con un... demente? ¿Por veinte días? ¿Y estaría sola? Si le daba por atacarla podría lastimarla, hasta asesinarla si se lo proponía.

Ya no se encontraba segura de poder cumplir con ese trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no sabía esto y...

—Como lo imaginé. No lo hará —El hombre le dio una última mirada antes de girarse en dirección a su esposa—. Para la próxima consigue un especialista —espetó—. Iré a avisarle que se aliste para que viaje con nosotros.

—¡Por favor, no! —casi rogó Mikoto, descolocando aún más a la pelirosa—. Sabes lo malo que le sienta viajar... él no... no lo soportará —parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto y a Sakura algo se le removió en el interior.

—No hay de otra.

Los segundos parecían transcurrir a cámara lenta mientras el hombre subía las escaleras y la mujer aguantaba sus lágrimas.

—Yo lo haré —soltó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma en el acto.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirarla. Tragó grueso mientras pasaba sus manos por el jean de pronto muy ajustado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Fugaku a mitad de los escalones.

Exhaló, esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que diría.

—Yo... cuidaré de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso a la habitación, Konohamaru había adoptado una posición mucho más placentera mientras ella relataba felizmente su historia. Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que se mostraba abierta con el tema. Siempre que le preguntaban Sakura lo había tratado como un tema tabú. No obstante, y por más que intentó no hacerlo, tuvo que preguntarle; aún si lo considerara una interrupción.

—¿Él fue quien se convirtió en su esposo?

—¿Fugaku? ¡No! No era para nada mi tipo —jugó—. Y además, tenía esposa.

El jóven sonrío un poco ante su broma, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas para prestarle mayor atención.

—No me refería a él, pero eso usted ya lo sabe.

—Eso es para que no me interrumpas —murmuró con guasa—. O se me puede olvidar en lo que iba...

—La parte en la que aceptó cuidar del hijo mayor de edad —recordó.

—Oh, sí, bueno, continuando con eso...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todavía sin saber por qué le había dado por aceptar tal locura, subió las escaleras detrás de los mayores. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos parecían generar litros de sudor al igual que su nuca. Entonces, ¿por qué no daba media vuelta y salía disparada de aquel lugar?

No podría explicarlo con palabras, simplemente no podía.

Llegaron a la segunda planta de la casa y pronto comenzaba a hiperventilar, pero se negó a sí misma caer en tal estado. Respiró con pausa y de manera profunda. Muchas veces.

Esta vez, al contrario de las otras, no se permitió admirar la belleza del lugar, pues sólo una cosa rondaba por su mente. Sintió la mirada de la matriarca sobre ella, estudiando su reacción cuando Fugaku sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. No le agradó la idea de que lo mantuviesen encerrado quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Era penoso, y eso que por los momentos seguía sin conocer al muchacho.

La madera blanca cedió ante la acción y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad.

El mayor dio un paso al frente, buscando el interruptor por la pared hasta dar con él y bañar la alcoba de luz, que bastante falta le hacía.

Lo primero que Sakura vio fue un armario en el fondo de la habitación, las paredes pintadas de un azul casi blanco y un escritorio vacío.

—Ven —pidió Mikoto con una sonrisa comprensiva instaurada en su agraciado rostro. Como por inercia la de ojos verdes asintió y dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose en el umbral después que los otros dos se encontraran dentro.

Allí tuvo una mejor visión de lo que había dentro del cuarto. Una persiana que parecía nunca haber sido abierta, una puerta que de seguro daba al baño, unas repisas que portaban un sinfín de libres, dos mesas de noche, una con libros y la otra con un cubo de rugby completado y en el centro de éstas una enorme cama de sábanas blancas. Todo se veía monocromático, carente de luz y vivacidad, contraria a su habitación de paredes rosas y moradas, pero nada excesivamente fuera de lugar a excepción de la falta de pertenencias en el sitio.

Miró a la pelinegra acercarse a la cama, con cautela y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La siguió con la mirada en cada acción, deparando al fin en el cuerpo que yacía sobre las colchas.

Su boca se resecó en un acto inconsciente al deparar en la fisonomía masculina. Sólo una palabra le vino a la mente y fue la más opuesta a la que hubiese pensado alguna vez. Hermoso. Eso era él. Se atrevía a jurar que era el hombre más guapo con el que alguna vez se topó y se toparía.

Se encontraba dormido, sus ojos cerrados con la respiración calmada, asemejándose a un ángel, según su parecer. Tenía el cabello oscuro, a juego con sus cejas perfectas, la nariz perfilada pero muy masculina y unos labios delicados, que en otro podían lucir femeninos pero ese no era su caso, terminando con una barbilla de ángulo medio, que le daba el toque de gracia a esa obra de arte también llamado rostro.

—Se ha tomado su medicamento y eso lo dejará somnoliento un rato. La próxima toma le toca a las 7:00 p.m. Las indicaciones las he dejado en la encimera de la cocina, bajemos para explicarte mejor —musitó Mikoto.

Aturdida por el reciente hallazgo, abandonó la alcoba detrás de la azabache. Fugaku hacía rato que se había ido sin hacer ruido, cosa que por alguna razón a ella le molestó. Parecía muy poco afectivo con su familia. En especial con él.

 **.**

No dejaba de retorcer la parte baja de su camisa mientras se encontraba sentada en una camada muy cómoda, debía admitir, pero que no lograba que conciliara el sueño. Miró su teléfono celular, releyendo un par de veces el mensaje que le había llegado de su madre horas después que el matrimonio Uchiha por fin partiera a su inexplicable viaje —obviamente no hizo preguntas, pero poco a poco la curiosidad la carcomía—, en éste le preguntaba cómo le iba y cuando le respondió una mentira piadosa la Haruno mayor le deseó suerte. Intuía que la necesitaría en cantidades industriales.

Se fijó en la parte superior del móvil para percatarse de la hora, faltaban ocho minutos para que le tocara un nuevo medicamento a Sasuke. Así le había dicho la matriarca que se llamaba y debía admitir que le quedaba muy bien. Era ese tipo de nombres que utilizaban los hombres guapos, inteligentes y que saben lo que quieren. ¿Seguiría dormido? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿La atacaría acaso?

Una y otra vez se cuestionaba el por qué había aceptado aquel disparate. Probablemente ella, al igual que la persona a su cuidado, estaba demente, por más cruel que resultase esto no encontraba otra explicación fiable.

Se levantó de cama mentalizada a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Salió de la habitación que le habían asignado, que al contrario de la del pelinegro, ésta se encontraba en la planta baja. Fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y por el medicamento que no podía faltar. Sacó la hoja, ya un poco arrugada, de su bolsillo trasero; allí estaba todo escrito con indicaciones precisas. Él tomaba cinco medicamentos distintos diariamente, uno después del desayuno, que no podía ser ingerido después de la primera hora, otro a media mañana, el tercero a media tarde y los dos últimos a esa hora, para la que ella se preparaba. Luego de cerciorarse que todo iba bien, extrajo los medicamentos de un botiquín que se encontraba estratégicamente colocado en una de las encimeras.

Los dedos en torno al vaso temblaron un poco cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su corazón pulsaba ansioso y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su alcoba sintió sus músculos temblar a la par que su nuca se erizaba.

Con suma lentitud, alzó la mano en la que reposaban las grageas y tocó, cerrando sus ojos por instinto. Sólo escuchó las palpitaciones en sus oídos. Aguardó un momento después que el eco se abriera paso en la estancia, quizás le costaba moverse rápido después de quedar anestesiado.

Pero la puerta parecía que nunca sería abierta, al menos no por él.

Palpó la manija, fría y sólida, y la giró con calma. De nuevo, como horas antes, todo se encontraba en total oscuridad, añadiéndole un toque lúgubre a la circunstancia, como si lo necesitase. La situación de por sí podía resultar espeluznante.

Recordó el lugar donde estaban los controles de la luz y después de manejarlos la estancia fue iluminada grácilmente. Todo seguía igual, el cubo, los libros, las sábanas, y él. Con una única diferencia, sus ojos, de los cuales ahora sabía eran tan oscuros como su cabello, la miraban fijamente.

Sakura pasó saliva, volviendo a tambalearse, indecisa entre dar o no un paso adelante. Sintió como le realizaban un escaneo visual y desvío su mirada. No se sentía capaz de soportar un segundo más ese profundo ónix.

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el tono de voz.

La sangre le comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa a la pelirosa.

—Yo... soy Sakura —pasó saliva mirando el contraste de colores sobre la mesa oscura—. Y, estaré aquí los próximos días.

Esperó que la escuchara pues su voz había salido tan bajo que fácil podría haberlos confundido con su pensamiento.

—Eres muy joven para ser enfermera.

—Es que no soy una. Todavía.

—¿Alcanzas la mayoría de edad siquiera? —soltó, ahora con notable mal humor, lo cual empeoró al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio culposo—. Lárgate de aquí.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Y lo miró por fin.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar, no sé por qué demonios han accedido a contratarte pero te aconsejo que recojas tus cosas y desaparezcas —sus ojos captaron la luz de la lámpara mientras su entrecejo se acentuaba.

—No puedo hacerlo, yo… —mordió su labio—, debo cuidar de ti.

Una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

—No lo creo —la comisura elevada se acentuó—. Ni siquiera puedes acercarte a mí —hizo una pausa crítica adrede, esbozando una mirada que le podía helar la sangre a cualquiera, jugando con el temor que no era difícil deducir, ella le guardaba—. Me tienes miedo.

—Eso no es cierto —balbuceó esa vil mentira. Sí, le temía y para su extrañeza, no de la manera convencional o la que se esperaría.

—Acércate entonces y dame la medicina.

Dudó, sopesando la situación. Pero al final lo hizo, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué ocurrió? —sintió curiosidad Konohamaru.

—Quiso espantarme, cosa que ya presentía —respondió mirando al vacío.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo?

—De la manera, entre muchas, que nunca pasó por mi cabeza —sonrío, llevando la mano a sus labios. El muchacho lo entendió de inmediato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí tienes el desayuno —le comunicó dos días después de su primer intercambio de palabras y algo más. Esa había sido la primera vez que entraba a la habitación sin titubeo alguno, ya había dormido dos noches en esa casa y pese a lo que pensó en un principio, todo había resultado... relativamente normal.

Ella no faltaba a las horas para darle sus medicinas, él se las tomaba sin prestarle mucha atención, ignorándola con facilidad al poner su vista sobre uno de los tantos libros que en aquel corto tiempo le había visto leer, o devorar, el caso que fuese, pues más que libros parecían enciclopedias, acabándolos en el mismo tiempo que ella demoraba maquillándose.

En una de las visitas a su alcoba había echado un vistazo a lo que tenía entre sus manos a esa hora. Le bastó con leer una oración del primer párrafo para deducir que no entendería nada, estaba escrito en otra lengua y por lo tanto, lo único que pudo atinar a averiguar, o presumir, era que se trataba de ciencia.

En esa ocasión pudo apreciar el título, esta vez sí se encontraba en su idioma. Hecho realmente curioso y en cierta forma reconfortante, trazaba un punto suspensivo en su empeño por mostrarle que no compartían nada.

Dejó la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesa, manteniéndose de pie unos segundos, hasta que el azabache bufó y colocó el libro todavía abierto sobre las colchas.

La miró con desdén.

—¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Por qué eres tan... desagradable conmigo?

Una ceja azabache presentó un efímero tic nervioso.

—Porque eres una molestia —soltó su verdad, era lo que creía de aquella dueña de extraño cabello rosa y ojos saltones.

—Vaya, pues gracias —respondió con una sonrisa falsa—. Si así tratas a todos ya entiendo porque solo son tú y tus extraños libros de Electrodinámica Cuántica.

Esa vez salió de la habitación con los puños y pulmones apretados.

 **.**

Días después la lluvia se había desatado con vertiginosa potencia sobre la ciudad. Los noticieros pedían concientización sobre el clima y de ser posible, que nadie abandonara su hogar. En ese momento, más que ningún otro, las calles eran inseguras.

Sakura se encontraba terminando una llamada con su madre cuando la luz se fue. En el momento se sobresaltó, pero luego de que los latidos dentro de su pecho se normalizaran, se levantó para ir al baño. En el camino tropezó con una estantería que casi le abre la frente con su filo, por lo que entró sobándose la zona afectada y que muy probablemente se encontraba enrojecida.

Orinó con un suspiro y moviendo sus pies, todavía pensando en la conversación con su madre. Ella quería ir a verle a la casa en la que se quedaría los quince días restantes, pero Sakura se había deshecho en excusas para que eso no sucediera. No lo vería bien. Ni ella misma lo vislumbró con buenos ojos al principio.

¿Qué comenzaba a cambiar?

No lo sabía y tampoco quería tener quebraderos de cabeza por ello.

Después de bajar el inodoro se decidió por ir a visitarla tan pronto como pudiese o de lo contrario su madre sospecharía que algo no andaba bien. Frotándose un ojo regresó descalza a su habitación provisional; dispuesta a hundirse en el colchón hasta que saliera el sol y el cielo estuviese despejado. Cerró sus ojos buscando una postura cómoda en la que pudiese conciliar el sueño sin problemas mayores.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

La sorpresa inicial dio paso al pánico cuando distinguió el grito proveniente de la planta superior. Sin pensar en nada más, salió de debajo de las sábanas con un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla con fuerza y sin prestar atención a que ésta se estrellara estrepitosamente contra la pared mientras ella corría y saltaba de dos en dos los interminables escalones para llegar hacia él.

Agradeció a que su vista se hubiese habituado a la oscuridad y poder tener una mínima pero eficiente capacidad para distinguir las cosas, además de haber visitado incontables veces ese espacio particular, aunque con diferente fin.

Se acercó a los pies de la cama con una indeseable sensación de aprensión al verlo allí, sentado con sus rodillas frente al pecho, con las manos cubriéndose las orejas y la mirada pérdida.

Él gritó de nuevo, ahora mucho más fuerte. Sakura saltó en su sitio y se acercó un poco, con cuidado de no alterarlo más.

Lentamente se arrodilló a su lado, quitando sus manos y dejándolas reposar en el sitio. No le gustó lo que vio. Le parecía imposible que ahora estuviese inmerso en un presunto shock, a punto de un colapso, cuando horas antes se encontraba en perfecto estado lanzándole algún comentario desagradable.

Contrario a lo que seguramente se debía hacer en esos casos, ella llevó sus palmas tibias a las mejillas del azabache; acunándolas con suavidad, sintiendo la frialdad de su piel mientras lo hacía.

—Sasuke...

Poco a poco el mencionado levantó su rostro, moviendo sus ojos con nerviosismo mientras recorría cada porción del rostro femenino con la escasa iluminación nocturna. Perdido. En otro mundo. Con esa mirada Sakura entendió que en ese momento no estaba con ella, por lo menos no en un apto plano mental.

Un nuevo grito desgarrador. Y pasó lo que había dejado de temer los días anteriores. Él tuvo un ataque, y ella era su única víctima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—La atacó —concluyó el enfermero mirando con compresión y en el fondo hasta con un poco de lástima a la mujer.

Sakura tosió y él se apresuró a darle agua. Recibió un agradecimiento mientras ella se recomponía y trataba de hablar con fluidez. Ya empezaba a sentir sueño, pero terminaría por contarle todo pese a las medicinas que había ingerido. Ese relato tenía un fin, después de todo.

—Aciertas en eso —concedió—. En su trance no reconocía a nadie, mucho menos a mí. Solo era una extraña que apenas hace cinco días veía.

Konohamaru aclaró su garganta.

—¿Cómo hizo para salir ilesa?

—¿Qué dices?

—Es sabido que cuando los esquizofrénicos tienen episodios de ira y violencia, pueden asesinar a alguien —lo invadió cierto pesar al verla asentir—. O lastimarlos de gravedad.

—Tienes razón, su agarre en mi garganta quedó marcado por horas —dijo como si se tratase de una nimiedad—. Pero solo dejó eso, marcas. Nada serio —su oyente abrió la boca pero ella lo detuvo. Sabía lo que quería saber—. Me estaba quedando sin aire cuando llegó la luz... Y él se detuvo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cayó de manos y rodillas sobre el piso, inhalando con fuerza y tosiendo sobre la alfombra. Vacío el contenido de su estómago sin poder contenerse, bajo la inestable mirada del azabache, quien aún podía sentir la suavidad de su cuello en las puntas de sus dedos. Sakura levantó la mirada, dándole un primer plano de sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas que descendían de ellos. Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil con la atención fija en sus extremidades superiores, como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando la pelirosa pudo ponerse de pie, sentía su desplome próximo, por lo que salió de aquella habitación jurando nunca más volver.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Ansío saber sus opiniones y el grado de receptividad que le dan.**_

 _ **Estaré leyendo y respondiendo sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Con la sensación de ardor en su garganta Sakura saltó las escaleras de manera errada para llegar a la planta baja de aquella ostentosa —pero en esos momentos terrorífica—, casa cuando el cielo se blanqueó y el trueno que parecía haber caído muy cerca de su ubicación resonó por la estancia, provocándole un escalofrío mientras miraba a lo alto de las escaleras, temerosa de encontrarlo allí al acecho. Él había estado por asesinarla y aunque salió airosa la primera vez, de haber una segunda dudaba obtener el mismo resultado.

Con la mano masajeando su cuello, corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada y la abrió. La lluvia amortiguaba cualquier otro sonido en el exterior, así que no lo dudó, salió corriendo del sitio sin mirar atrás.

Sus pies descalzos chapotearon al entrar en contacto con el camino de grava húmeda que desembocaba en la acera. Recorrió los metros con premura, sintiendo sus pulmones quejarse por el esfuerzo mientras era empapada por la lluvia y buscaba, desorientada, una vía de escape. Miró a ambos lados sin ver mucho en realidad, desesperada por huir. No lo pensó mucho, corrió a su derecha, en su estado creía que por ahí había llegado días antes, aunque no sabía si se trataba de una alucinación o era la realidad. Una corriente de brisa fría traspasó su delgada bata que tan sólo la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas protestaron y su pie recibió un pequeño corte en el talón con un fragmento de vidrio que se encontraba oculto entre la mugre llevada por la corriente.

Nerviosa volteó, rezando para no encontrárselo y suspiró. Nadie venía detrás de ella. Ahora solo caminaba a paso rápido mientras cojeaba y las gotas frías de la precipitación seguían mojándola. Todo a su alrededor la ponía de los nervios. Ni una casa contaba con las luces encendidas de decir que podría pedir ayuda al tocar a su puerta.

Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo cuando llegara en ese estado, pero era lo mejor. Nunca debió aceptar cuidar de una persona con la condición mental del azabache. Ella no estaba apta. Nunca lo fue. ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Al carajo la paga, los ahorros para la universidad, su vida era primero, no podía hacer nada sin ella.

Por una milésima de segundo por su mente pasó la idea de que probablemente estaba juzgando mal al Uchiha, no era su culpa ser un esquizofrénico después de todo, pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento vino, se fue. No podía tener consideración con el hombre que la había privado del oxígeno segundos antes, por más que en su interior las dos posturas batallaran en una disputa interminable.

Un sonido a su derecha captó su atención, por lo que con la respiración atorada en su caja torácica miró al sitio cuando un ronroneo se hizo constante.

Las luces la cegaron, por lo que entrecerró sus ojos antes de volver su vista a los pocos kilómetros que la llevarían hasta la seguridad de su casa y siguió caminando como podía; esperando que el auto siguiera su camino. Pero el conductor parecía tener otros planes.

Escuchó el zumbido del vidrio al ser bajado, pero no volteó ni siquiera cuando la llamaron.

—¡Hey! —insistía el desconocido—. ¿Puedo darte un aventón? —Sakura seguía en silencio—. Andar a estas horas sola y con ese atuendo es muy peligroso.

Ella lo sabía, por lo que lo sopesó. Iba semi-desnuda por un vecindario que parecía estar desolado con la lluvia y un corte del que no sabía profundidad como acompañantes. Sí, era peligroso pero al mirar al conductor que le había estado hablando, prefirió seguir de esa manera. Algo en él no le daba buena espina.

—Gracias, pero no —habló por fin, cubriéndose sus pechos desnudos bajo la bata con los brazos.

El automóvil iba a la misma velocidad que ella.

—Puedo ayudarte nena, lo necesitas. Sube —continuó el desconocido.

—Dije que no —espetó cuando la invadían los nervios por la perseverancia que mostraba el sujeto a la idea de que se subiera a su auto.

Un cliqueo la hizo detenerse momentáneamente y mirar atrás cuando escuchó la puerta del conductor ser abierta. El pánico nuevamente la recorrió cuando la sombra del hombre ahora en el exterior se proyectó al término de sus pies.

Su nariz comenzó a escocer cuando las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes.

—Sube —ya no había tinte de amabilidad en aquella voz.

—No, déjeme sola... por favor —logró musitar retomando su camino a toda velocidad sin molestarse por la punzada de su pie.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—No lo necesito —urgió temblorosa al escuchar los pasos del desconocido tras ella. Osaba seguirla y entonces lo confirmó, nada bueno iba a salir de aquella situación.

Una mano fuerte y callosa se cerró en torno a su antebrazo, sujetándole con fuerza y haciéndole daño.

En ese momento no sabía que habría sido peor, si quedarse en la casa de los Uchiha o haberse arriesgado a salir al exterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la habitación se instaló el silencio mientras una lágrima recorría el rostro de Sakura al compartir tales recuerdos. Konohamaru le dio su tiempo. Ella había sido atacada dos veces en la misma noche y eso a cualquiera podría afectarle. Ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de como continuaba la historia cuando la pelirosa estalló en carcajadas de repente, demostrándole una vez más que con su persona nunca sabía que esperarse.

—¿Puedes creer mi mala suerte? —murmuró Sakura.

Konohamaru no compuso expresión alguna cuando le respondió.

—La mala suerte es subjetiva, señora Sakura, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió la mujer.

—Nada. ¿Puede continuar o quiere que lo dejemos para mañana?

—¿Ya vienen a hacer una nueva ronda de supervición?

—En unos minutos —respondió él mirando su muñeca.

—Entonces todavía contamos con tiempo suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El terror la dominaba al completo mientras Sakura era arrastrada al interior del auto contra su voluntad. Lloraba bajo la lluvia aunque la misma hiciera imposible que se distinguiera su llanto. Mientras forcejeaba, lloriqueando y tratando de pedir ayuda, el desconocido intentaba meterla dentro y ella, al realizar un movimiento deliberado, fue a chocar su cabeza contra la parte superior del auto. Su vista se nubló ante el impacto y su cuerpo se volvió lánguido, por lo que solo contaba con su capacidad auditiva y del tacto; logró distinguir como era soltada bruscamente. Su cabeza parecía haber sido desprendida de su cuerpo por lo que le costaba tener total control de sus movimientos. A lo lejos y borroso distinguió manchas movedizas y jadeos furiosos provenientes de alguien que no lograba ver, así que pensó que alguien la defendía, mientras caía en la inconsciencia. Un susurro de esperanza escapó de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

«Sasuke.»

 **.**

Un agudo dolor de cabeza se abrió paso en su cráneo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. La luz le molestaba en demasía así que se decidió por mantenerlos cerrados, esperando que la puntada pasara, pero transcurridos un par de minutos nada cambiaba. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza que parecía tener los latidos de su corazón y algo le cayó sobre el pecho. Como pudo abrió un ojo, encontrándose con una serie de cables que se afianzaban en su brazo y parpadeó confundida. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse donde se encontraba, cómo y cuándo había llegado a la habitación temporal de la mansión Uchiha.

Con una mano libre tocó su cuerpo y se alejó la sabana delgada que cubría su cuerpo, descubriendo que portaba un conjunto que no recordaba haber extraído de su bolsa.

Su cabeza volvió a protestar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse y fue entonces cuando distinguió un carraspeo a su izquierda, un sitio en el que no había deparado.

Lentamente y con suma dificultad giró su rostro. Los ojos parecieron querer salírsele de las cuencas cuando lo distinguió sentado en un sillón pequeño a su derecha.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente y volvió a temerle. Él se encontraba allí, de nuevo, después de atacarla. Pero, ¿por qué?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por allí apareció un señor de edad avanzada con unas hojas en su mano.

—Ya han llegado los análisis —musito antes de levantar la vista. Deparó en ambos y les saludó antes de acercarse a la cama donde la jóven yacía—. Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aturdida —razonó.

El doctor le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y miró hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba.

—¿No han tenido tiempo para hablar? —preguntó.

—Se acaba de despertar —comentó Sasuke, erizándole la piel a Sakura ante su voz. Ésta misma le brindaba tantos recuerdos confusos que su cabeza volvió a punzar de dolor.

—Bien, entonces aprovecharé para ponerte al tanto, Sakura —captó su atención—. Fuiste atacada anoche —la pelirosa no lo interrumpió, recordaba a la perfección el rostro del tipo que la obligaba a montarse en el auto después que ella escapara de Sasuke. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta la garganta para acariciarla de un lado a otro—. Has llegado aquí inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para ser más específico en la cien —le señaló la misma—. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Sí, doctor.

Él asintió.

—Has estado en observación toda la noche. A domicilio, porque así él lo quiso —señaló a Sasuke—, y estos son los resultados de las pruebas que te he hecho —ella tragó temerosa de lo que diría a continuación—. Estás en perfecto estado, solo ha sido un susto —suavizó—. Tienes mucha suerte de que te rescataran cuando lo hicieron. Y lo del tobillo sanará solo, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Su dentadura se tensó ante esto último. El único que podía haberla rescatado era la misma persona de la que huía. Esa era la explicación lógica que encontraba. Su atacante pasó a ser su salvador. ¿Ahora debía darle las gracias?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sasuke la salvó y le brindó atención médica de calidad la misma noche en que trató de ahorcarla?

—Se podría decir... —supuso Sakura.

Konohamaru aclaró su garganta cuando una pregunta surcó su cerebro. Era lo más lógico pero al parecer con ella todo carecía de eso, de lo más sencillo y fundamental, la lógica.

—¿Después de eso fue a casa?

Vio a la ojijade asentir con lentitud.

—Al día siguiente me fui.

—¿Por qué no ese día?

—Seguía aturdida y el doctor me obligó a estar de reposo.

—¿No le incomodó tener la compañía de uno de sus atacantes? —quiso saber el más joven.

—Claro que sí, pero después llegó una enfermera que no me dejó sola ni un segundo. Y lo admito, bajé la guardia.

—Pero igual se fue al día siguiente, ¿no es así? —preguntó frunciendo el rictus.

—Sí, aunque —Sakura le sonrió escuetamente— ¿quieres que te cuente algo curioso?

—Por supuesto.

—Una vez estuve libre... regresé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? —preguntó su madre cerrando la puerta después que Sakura entrara.

Se detuvieron en la cocina, pues la mayor cocinaba el almuerzo cuando su hija había tocado a la puerta. La dueña de los ojos verdes tomó asiento sobre un taburete, viendo a su mamá ir y venir con las cosas de la comida. Sonrío un poco.

—No podía dejarlo solo —susurró.

—Cierto, ¿qué edad tiene el niño? ¿Por qué no los trajiste contigo?

Su cuerpo se paralizó ante las preguntas. Ella no sabía nada, y lo mejor era que así continuara.

—Nueve, tiene nueve años —mintió—. Y se ha quedado dormido, por eso no lo he traído.

—¡Sakura! ¿Cómo has podido dejar a un infante solo mientras duerme? ¡Eso está mal!

Todo lo estaba, pensó.

—Estará bien, madre. He venido porque creo que debía decírtelo. Renunciaré a cuidarlo.

La mayor se detuvo en el acto al escucharla. Se giró y la estudió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió, Sakura? —se extrañó, su descendiente no era de las que se rendía fácilmente. Ni a siete días de iniciar un trabajo.

—Nada mamá, solo no podré seguir cuidándolo. Es muy exhaustivo. Y ahora entiendo por qué sus padres no podían llevárselo —añadió con amargura mientras una imagen de su rostro se reproducía en su mente. Tenía las facciones de un ángel, aunque a su personalidad le acarreaba más similitud a un demonio.

—Un niño difícil, ¿no? —comprendió la otra—. Debes intentar entenderlo, querida. Estuviste emocionada todos estos días por empezar a cuidarlo y recibir la excelente paga. No puedes simplemente dejarlo por alguna pataleta que te haga. Así no eres tú.

Si supiera que dos noches atrás había estado a punto de morir asfixiada por la persona a su cuidado y desde entonces no cruzaba la puerta de su alcoba, sino que dejaba la comida en el pasillo con los medicamentos y tocaba la puerta, alejándose lo más rápido posible. Porque para su extrañeza, Sakura no había dejado de cumplir su función como cuidadora ni una sola vez. Por ello la enfermera que le habían puesto el día anterior tuvo tanto trabajo para mantenerla quieta.

Comenzaba a pensar que sufría un gran caso de masoquismo.

—No es tan fácil —habló al fin.

Después de una larga y enredada conversación con su madre, ésta la dejó regresar para que cuidara del niño presuntamente dormido.

Bastó cerrar la puerta de casa y mirar hacia los arbustos que rodeaban el frente de la fachada para saberlo. Acercándose rebuscó entre las ramas, dando con su bolso y admitiendo en silencio que pese a las circunstancias, en el fondo ella nunca quiso dejarlo.

 **.**

Estaba de regreso en aquella enorme casa que ahora solo le provocaba escalofríos. Pero igual permanecía allí. Hablar con su madre le supuso un rayo de luz. Ella no tenía que arriesgarse de esa forma, motivo por el cual en ese momento se encontraba al teléfono, esperando que Mikoto le atendiera la sexta llamada que le había hecho en el día para que estuviese al tanto de su decisión.

Iba de un lado a otro en la sala mientras la contestadora le daba una nueva bienvenida. Chasqueó la lengua, apretando el aparato con fuerza. De tratarse de un material débil ya habría quedado hecho pedazos.

Mordió su labio, sabía que ya no podía estar en aquella casa pero tampoco se creía capaz de irse sin más. Sasuke no podía quedar solo. Le echó la culpa a su sentido de responsabilidad. Porque debía ser eso, ella no podía simplemente dejar tirado un trabajo que le encomendaron, aunque ya puestos ese fuese el caso. La cosa era que no podía dejarlo sin avisar.

Intentó de nuevo, obteniendo un resultado igual a los anteriores. Gruñó de frustración mientras pegaba la pantalla de su móvil una y otra vez en su muslo como una manera para controlar su ansiedad.

Se decidió por enviar un mensaje de texto. Si no podía hablar que por lo menos leyera lo que le tenía que comunicar.

Redactado el mensaje, borrando y reescribiendo múltiples veces hasta que lo envío con premura.

Miró la pantalla de manera ansiosa, esperaba que alguna fuerza divina estuviese de su lado y salvada su conciencia, pudiese salir del sitio sin mirar atrás.

Se sentó en el borde de un sofá pardo con los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyando su frente contra las manos.

—Solo quiero largarme de aquí —admitió en voz alta con los ojos cerrados.

Y justo un instante después de eso escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la planta superior. Como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, no tardó en agitarse y buscar la fuente de tal sonido.

Cuando llegó al sitio de dónde provino el ruido, se encontró con lo que antes había sido un jarrón hecho añicos en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Sasuke y aunque no lo creyó en su momento, un portazo resonó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces la escuchó —obvió Konohamaru, mirándola con calma—. ¿Tanto influyó...? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

—Sasuke.

Asintió en entendimiento.

—¿Tanto influyó Sasuke en su vida?

Sakura rió ante su pregunta y después negó con su cabeza, sintiendo mechones de cabello soltarse de su moño.

—Él se volvió mi vida —concertó, completamente consciente de sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuvo que botar los trozos de costosa porcelana por tres simples y sustanciales razones, la primera porque si no lo hacía dudaba que alguien más se pusiera a ello ya que allí no había servidumbre, y entendía la razón, la segunda porque tenerlo ahí era inapropiado e incómodo y nada le costaba deshacerse de ellos; pero la tercera y más atemorizante era porque temía en el fondo que algo similar a lo de la noche lluviosa ocurriese y se utilizaran como arma blanca en su contra. Paranoica quizás, pero tenía motivos. De sobra.

Con todo en perfecto estado, miró su reloj. Faltaba una hora exactamente para que al azabache le tocara la dosis diaria de medicamentos. Sin nada más que hacer, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y luego se dirigió a la habitación que esperaba desocupar más tardar el día siguiente. Sin embargo antes de hacerlo, se detuvo a mirar la parte alta de las escaleras.

En ese momento ya no sabía qué creer o esperar.

 **.**

Transcurrieron tres días para que el mensaje que le había enviado a la señora Uchiha fuese respondido, y ni siquiera con algo favorable. Ellos simplemente tardarían otros diez días en llegar y Sakura no se podía ir... ¡Claro que podía! Pero no quería, se sentía mal el solo pensarlo. Por más miedo que le generase, continuamente se recordó que Sasuke tenía una condición especial que no escogió. Debía comprenderle, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Recién bañada, se decantó por buscar algo de material grueso que la pudiera abrigar en una mañana tan fría. Unos jeans oscuros con camisa y chaqueta fueron su atuendo para un día con temperatura tan baja.

Tan solo eran las seis y media de la mañana pero debía preparar el desayuno que el pelinegro y ella ingerirían antes que le tocase a él la primera medicina del día. Contaba con el tiempo justo.

Preparó tostadas con mantequilla y tocino y una taza de café. Ella era la única que lo bebía en aquella casa, a Sasuke no le gustaba nada de líquido que no fuese agua.

Sirvió dos platos y guardando uno cubierto en la estufa, colocó el otro sobre la bandeja, con el típico vaso con agua y la pastilla de turno. Exhaló una gran porción de aire para infundirse de valor y tomar rumbo a su habitación.

Frente a la ahora muy conocida puerta de madera, se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio de la comida con su mano y pierna izquierda mientras que con los nudillos derechos tocaba la puerta.

Ésta fue abierta con calma después de darle el primer golpe rítmico y detrás apareció él. Parecía haber tenido una mala noche. Sin decirle una palabra le quitó la bandeja y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Lo mismo se repitió por el resto del día.

 **.**

Cinco días. Sólo eso faltaba para que se completaran los veinte que se suponía debía cuidar a Sasuke. Aunque cuidar en realidad era un término ridículo, más como vigilar.

No habían cruzado palabras desde el incidente del jarrón. Sakura ya se hacía a la idea de que así sería el tiempo restante hasta su partida aunque tampoco era como si le molestara. En realidad le parecía mejor de esa manera. O así fue en un principio.

Ya solo faltaba entregarle las dos últimas pastillas del día y podría irse a dormir tranquila. Últimamente lo hacía muy temprano para nada, pues pocas horas podía dormir y luego de despertarse, así fuese a media madrugada no conciliaba el sueño de regreso.

Las conversaciones con su madre eran mucho más constantes, pero la señora Haruno seguía sin ser conocedora de la realidad.

Ino, su mejor amiga, también había dado señales de existencia los últimos días y con sus típicos planes de fiesta, hasta le sugirió en varias ocasiones hacer una pequeña _reunión_ en aquella mansión, la de los Uchiha. Por supuesto se negó en redondo y hasta le dio lata por incitar a hacer tal cosa. No obstante, la verdad era que ya Sakura tenía muchas ganas de respirar otro aire. Su estadía en la mansión se le estaba haciendo insoportable por lo que en un principio fue motivo de alivio, la lejanía del azabache.

Era una locura dada la manera en la que él se había portado desde su llegada, pero si bien no era el ser humano con mayor disposición a una plática, era agradable.

No quería pensar en ello, pero la idea ya estaba allí. Comenzaba a extrañarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Comenzó a sentir cosas hacia él.

—No lo quise aceptar, pero así era —admitió Sakura—. Podía fijarme en un chico caballeroso, cuerdo y sin ningún tipo de problemas psicológicos; pero no. Yo tuve que enamorarme de él.

—¿Entonces lo suyo era amor?

Sakura tosió y se recostó un poco más sobre la cama. El sueño seguía llegando.

—Lo era, Konohamaru. ¿Has escuchado eso de que en dificultades extremas los verdaderos sentimientos salen a la luz?

Él negó, porque nunca había escuchado semejante cosa. Lo de ver «tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos» sí, pero no eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres días más y se iría de aquella vivienda ostentosa. Debía estar alegre, era eso lo que quería y lo que se repitió una y otra vez para infundirse paciencia y no flaquear.

Como venía haciendo todos los días desde que había aceptado cuidar de él, preparó el desayuno y lo llevó a su recámara. Esa mañana tocó infinitas veces, pero él nunca abrió. El que no respondiera era habitual, pero lo otro comenzaba a angustiarla.

¿Y si le había pasado algo durante la noche?

Con premura dejó la charola en el suelo y fue en busca del manojo de llaves que Mikoto le había mencionado antes de irse por si Sasuke se encerraba. Las apresó en su mano y corrió escaleras arriba. Casi se fue de boca en el penúltimo escalón y aunque su dentadura se salvó, lo mismo no le pasó a su rodilla, que impactó con el filo, generándole una corriente de dolor por todo el hueso. No se detuvo a lamentarse, otras cosas tenían mayor importancia que un simple golpe. Aún adolorida llegó hasta la puerta.

Intentó llamar de nuevo mientras ingresaba la primera llave que escogió al azar. Esa no era la indicada. Golpeó con la palma extendida, sintiendo la madera temblar bajo el azote cuando se le cayó el manojo. Maldiciendo por lo alto, entrando a la histeria, se agachó. Su rodilla replicó y ella se dobló sobre su cuerpo en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor.

—¡Sasuke, abre! —gritó desde el suelo—. Esto no es gracioso, maldita sea —se quejó, luchando contra la coyuntura para incorporarse. Abrió en el quinto intento y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. La ventana por primera vez estaba abierta, permitiéndole apreciar el cambio drástico que le habían dado a la habitación.

Y Sakura dejó de respirar.

La cama estaba desecha con las colchas regadas de cualquier manera por el suelo, fragmentos del cubo rugby se encontraban igual, las mesas de noche estaban volteadas y el escritorio contaba con la silla a juego despedazada sobre éste, que ya no tenía los cajones, pero lo más espeluznante de todo fueron las paredes.

Había escritos por cada rincón de ellas, no se hallaba ni un centímetro en blanco o sin haber sufrido de aquel repentino vandalismo.

Sakura alzó una mano yendo a la pared de la izquierda, trazando lo que Sasuke antes había escrito. Parecían fórmulas matemáticas, anotaciones científicas, frases en otros idiomas y tablas. No entendía que graficaba, pero nada bueno debía ser. Ningún ser normal hubiese hecho esto. ¿Cuánto le habría llevado? Por el estado, no parecía ser de horas, sino de días... y probablemente noches enteras.

Asustada, registró entre el desastre que adornaba el piso y hasta debajo de la cama, buscando indicios del pelinegro. Pasando por el dolor, miró con desesperación los metros cuadrados.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un lugar en específico que casi pasaba desapercibido por la inquietante remodelación y Sakura se dirigió a ese sitio. Soltó un nuevo quejido cuando tuvo que alzar su pierna para pasar encima de una de las mesas, y patear algunos de los libros que antes lo había visto leer con suma concentración, llegando por fin a su objetivo. Rezaba para que no estuviese con llave, no quería volver a pasar por adivinanzas de cerraduras.

Afortunadamente la manilla cedió a la primera girada, por lo que con cuidado miró dentro del cuarto de baño. La luz de la habitación se coló y le permitió ver en el interior. Solo tuvo oportunidad de distinguir el cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estaba... muerto? —inquirió Konohamaru con un mal presentimiento.

Sakura le miró por largos segundos y al final negó, acomodando las almohadas tras su cuello.

—No. Sólo se había desmayado —sus ojos se aguaron mientras miraba sus pies cubiertos por medias blancas. Era notorio que ese recuerdo le dolía—. Pero menudo susto me dio esa vez.

Surgió un nuevo respiro para que pudiese recomponerse y continuar con su historia que hacía mucho había absorbido toda la atención del joven que no dejaba ir esa sensación de que algo malo ocurriría. Tarde o temprano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arrodillada en el suelo, tocó su hombro. Se sentía tibio pero seguía sin contestar a su llamado. Con un poco de fuerza pudo voltearlo hasta ponerlo de espaldas al suelo. Sasuke solo portaba una prenda inferior de color negro, y Sakura se acercó a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos. Suspiró inaudiblemente cuando el sonido llegó a su oído. Quiso llorar, por un momento, del más puro alivio. Pero no podía hacerlo, Sasuke parecía inconsciente. Palmeó su rostro un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Nerviosa, lanzó un poco de agua sobre su rostro. El resultado fue el mismo.

Tenía que hacer algo, estaba vivo al menos.

Buscó por el lugar y reconoció una portátil encendida tirada de cualquier manera sobre el piso del baño, a unos pocos pies de distancia de Sasuke. La pantalla estaba encendida, y en ella un anuncio deprimente se remarcaba en grandes letras negras y mayúsculas. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras leía lo que estás decían, casi absorta por la poca información que la página le ofrecía, pero cuando hizo amago para acercarse y descubrir más, su rodilla sana chocó contra el muslo del azabache, y esa fue su señal para establecer prioridades y encargarse del hombre inconsciente al que se suponía debía cuidar.

Como pudo y aguantando su dolor en la rodilla lo tomó por la parte baja de sus antebrazos y los arrastró por el desastre de la alcoba hasta que estuvo sobre la cama de la que ella había terminado de quitar las colchas.

Tenía ganas de tirarse del cabello. Fue una tonta, ¿cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Qué clase de trabajo hizo todo este tiempo?

Mientras se recriminaba, una idea le vino a la mente.

Alcohol.

Buscó por toda la casa y cuando por fin dio con un frasco se sentía histérica, lo abrió con poco cuidado, derramando unas cuantas gotas sobre la alfombra para luego pasarlo debajo de su nariz, mirando los párpados cerrados del azabache queriendo ver algún tipo de movimiento.

Para cuando por fin los ojos ónix le dieron la bienvenida, Sakura no podía estar más aliviada y embargada de emociones.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo con efusividad mientras derramaba espesas lágrimas por su cuello.

—Sasuke —sollozó—. Me alegra que estés bien —afirmó su agarre, sin ver lo extrañado que estaba por su repentina acción—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

El aludido no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar las paredes que lo rodeaban sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza abrirse paso. No recordaba haberlo hecho. Hizo una mueca mientras ella se pegaba más a él, pero al final se rindió y la envolvió con sus brazos, esperando que Sakura, con esa aura de luz que le pareció ver desde que se la topó por primera vez, pudiese espantar todas las sombras que lo acechaban.

 **.**

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Sakura ayudó como pudo a regresar la habitación a su estado original, menos las paredes, claro está, para cubrir los escritos deberían retapizarla en su totalidad.

La pelirosa seguía con su molestia en la pierna, pero no quería delatarse frente a Sasuke quien estaba más que concentrado en volver a tener todo en orden. Mientras levantaban los trozos que quedaron de la silla sobre el escritorio, Sakura pudo apreciar algo en lo que hasta el momento no había deparado. Extendió su mano para tomarlo y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío material, tomándolo para poder verlo mejor, éste fue arrebatado bruscamente de sus dedos. Miró a Sasuke, sobresaltada, sin notar que por instinto había saltado hacia atrás. Él tenía la mirada pérdida observando la montura fotográfica, hasta que con un suspiro de dura melancolía lo guardó dentro de una de las mesas de noche que había vuelto a su sitio.

Sakura no dijo nada, y fue entonces cuando recordó el encabezado de la página en el computador de él. Podía tacharse de curiosa, pero sabía que la única manera de conseguir más información era yendo hacia esta. Y lo haría, esa misma noche se trasnocharía, de ser necesario, para averiguar más sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

Unas cuantas horas después, ya con casi todo en su lugar y como antes, solo faltaban las paredes de la habitación. Sasuke dijo que se encargaría de eso, aunque Sakura no sabía bien a qué se refería con esas palabras.

Agotados y viendo que pasaba la medianoche, concordaron que lo mejor era irse a dormir y descansar. La pelirosa no puso quejas por dos simples razones; ella ya sentía el sueño avecinarse y además una cita con las noticias más impactantes de la comunidad estaba pautado. Porque por más cansada que estuviese, averiguaría que era eso que tanto perturbada al azabache.

En su habitación, recostada en su cama y con su teléfono en mano, tuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que se debatían dos partes opuestas de su ser. Una afirmaba que eso no era de su incumbencia y que quien buscaba lo que no debía, se enteraba de lo que no quería. Mientras, su otra parte, la noble, en contraposición con la lógica, la incitaba a indagar, descubrir, y quizás así conseguir una manera de poder entenderlo, porque Sakura dudaba que el episodio que tuvo el azabache fuera ocasionado por algún agente externo. A penas despertó él no se comportó como aquella noche lluviosa; su semblante no era para nada el de un demente. Era más pesaroso, su rostro denotando tristeza, tormento, dolor, impotencia... resignación. Pero nada de locura.

A todas las emociones que por una vez pudo ver en el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha, le atribuyó su curiosidad. Tal escena la impactó y agrandó su necesidad de querer saber más de él.

¿Quién podía culparla? Se trataba del indescifrable hijo de los adinerados Uchiha.

Sin darle más pie a su disputa interna, entró al navegador de su celular, que la llevó directamente a Google. Mordió su labio, dudando un poco más.

Pero entonces a su mente regresaba ese rostro, la combinación de todas las emociones que nunca se permitía exteriorizar. Y lo hizo. Buscó por lo que recordaba, decía el anuncio en el computador del azabache antes de que tuviese que atenderlo.

Miles de resultados aparecieron, uno más desconcertante que otro. Pero el tercero fue el que más se asemejó a su búsqueda. Cliqueó éste y esperó, su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Efectivamente, la página pertenecía a un periódico local y había sido actualizada esa misma mañana para subir aquel reportaje. La lujosa casa en la que se presumía vivían los Uchiha antes de la catástrofe estaba plasmada en la foto principal, pero no era esa misma en la que estaba. Ellos se habían mudado.

Para cuando por fin entendió de qué iba la página, sus ojos fueron directo al encabezado. No cabía duda, era la misma página que Sasuke había visitado.

Y no lo pudo evitar, el teléfono cayó hacia su pecho cuando de la impresión resbaló de su mano. Ésta fue la misma que llevó a su boca mientras sentía que algo le arrancaban con cada nueva respiración.

Los ojos jade se humedecieron y de ellos una lágrima traicionera rodó cuesta abajo por su mejilla. Sakura siempre había sido una llorona, pero esa noche más que nunca, contaba con razones para hacerlo.

¿Logró entenderlo? No se sabía a ciencia cierta, estaba hecha un revoltijo de emociones para cuando rompió en llanto.

 **.**

No le fue fácil salir de la habitación esa mañana como si todavía fuese ignorante de lo que había sucedido en aquella familia llena de secretos. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? ¿Por qué no indagó antes de aceptar el trabajo?

Cerrando la puerta de la alcoba, escuchó un sonido desde la planta superior. Corrió rápido hacia las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con algo que nuevamente la desplomara, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sasuke subiendo un rollo de lo que presumía era tela azul clara por los escalones, con suma dificultad, pues era un rollo entero y su escasa actividad física no ayudaba con su condición. Sakura carraspeó cuando se detuvo jadeando y con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el piso.

―¿Te ayudo? ―ofreció, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él miró en su dirección al instante, sus hebras azabaches moviéndose por la acción e hipnotizándola el tiempo en cámara lenta que duraba ondulación.

―No ―graznó.

Allí Sakura entendió que volvían a lo de antes. Y no le molestó, al contrario, una sonrisa alegre se abrió paso entre sus labios rosa.

 **.**

Como lo había imaginado, el rollo que resultó ser papel tapiz fue directo a la habitación del azabache, donde ella entró para llevar el desayuno, sintiendo la escena tremendamente familiar. Distinguió una espátula y algunos tipos de pegamento mientras el azabache se encontraba de rodillas en el piso haciendo los cortes pertinentes para que cada pared quedara intacta. Por la destreza que mostraba no pudo reprimirse y preguntar: ¿era la primera vez que algo así sucedía?

―Sasuke ―susurró, con la bandeja en sus manos―. Aquí tienes el desayuno y tu medicamento.

Su anuncio fue recibido con un gruñido y cero contacto visual. No le molestó, es más, se dedicó a observarlo mientras seguía en lo suyo, ensimismado.

De pronto su mente se trasladó a lo que leyó horas atrás y tuvo que abandonar la habitación cuando sus ojos se empañaron. No lo conocía en demasía, pero no era difícil adivinar que a Sasuke no le agradaría enterarse que ella ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, ni que sentía lastima, que no era eso, pero estaba más que segura, lo tomaría como tal.

En otra situación y quizás si el azabache se mostrara más dado al intercambio, ella lo habría abrazado. Como la noche anterior, ese calor extendiéndose por su torso cuando no la alejó y hasta por instantes le correspondió.

Qué bien se sintió cuando sus brazos la rodearon.

 **.**

Faltaban dos días para que los Uchiha regresaran y contrario a lo que pensó en un comienzo, ya ella no se sentía tan ansiosa porque ese momento llegara. Iba a extrañarlo, por más ilógico que eso resultase. Y le comenzaba a preocupar. No podía apegarse en demasía con una persona tan efímera como Sasuke, él pronto representaría un ente pasajero en su vida. Y nada más. Debería poder sacárselo de su mente con facilidad, pero aún sin saber con toda certeza lo que sentía por él, dudaba que fuese tan fácil.

Suspiró sentada en su cama después de haberle dado el almuerzo al azabache. Contaba con un par de horas libres antes de que la comida, o la próxima toma de medicamentos llegaran, así que se recostó y miró por la ventana despejada de cortinas a su derecha.

Era una tarde fresca y despejada, muy linda como para salir a tomar el sol en la enorme pero baldía piscina o hacer un picnic.

¿Accedería Sasuke a acompañarla?

Tan pronto esa pregunta fue formulada en su mente, la descartó.

Ni en sus más lindas fantasías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y entonces que hizo para distraerse? —pidió saber Konohamaru con sutileza mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus largas piernas.

Sakura lo observó pasear por la habitación.

—Repetir mi martirio... —admitió con un suspiro.

El joven enfermero que se había detenido frente a la ventana de la habitación volteó a verla con la interrogante impresa en su expresión.

—¿Repetir...? ¿Su martirio? ¿Y ese cuál era?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras lo miraba sin pestañear.

—¿Has dejado de prestarme atención? ¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al contarte lo que nadie más sabe? Dímelo y así te podrás ir y yo dormiré hasta mañana.

Las cejas del hombre fueron a parar al inicio de su cabello por la impresión. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Por supuesto que le estoy poniendo toda mi atención a su relato, señora Sakura.

—Pues o me estás mintiendo o eres tonto... —se encogió de hombros.

Konohamaru no se sentía ofendido, sería doble trabajo, así que con un suspiro volvió a tomar posición en el asiento a los pies de la cama de la mayor, quien parecía satisfecha.

—Leyó de nuevo la historia de los Uchiha —dictaminó después de pensarlo un poco.

Sakura le guiño un ojo.

—Muy inteligente, Konohamaru.

El aludido no le prestó demasiada atención al tono empleado y acercó la silla un poco más.

—¿Y ahora sí va a contarme sobre lo que descubrió por internet?

La mujer se echo a reír en sus narices. Medio risa, medio tos, como ya era costumbre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ten —Sakura extendió su mano con el medicamento de turno en dirección. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras el azabache limpiaba sus manos del resto del pegamento que había utilizado para poner en completo orden su habitación. Si no hubiese sido testigo, la ojijade dudaría que algo como lo del día anterior había ocurrido. Sasuke prácticamente le arrebató las cápsulas de la palma, tragandoselas en seco, pues no se molestó en beber del vaso de agua que yacía intacto en la otra mano de la muchacha. Sakura miró el vaso lleno y luego un suspiro quedó salió de sus labios.

—Ya puedes irte —desechó el azabache tan pronto hubo tragado el medicamento, viéndola cabizbaja en medio de su habitación y sin intención aparente de mover un pie siquiera. Además algo le parecía extraño en ella... La sentía cambiante, pasiva.

—Te quedó muy bonita la habitación —respondió ella apenas alzó la mirada de regreso a los iris ónix—. Parece el trabajo de un profesional.

Sasuke frunció sus cejas con notorio desagrado.

—Vete.

Sakura parpadeó ante su tono, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes del azabache, pues permaneció en el mismo sitio.

—Yo...

—¡Fuera! —fue fulminada con exasperación.

El agua del vaso casi cae a la alfombra cuando ella saltó en el sitio, impresionada por el grito que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

El azabache la miró con fijeza, antes de sonreír de manera ladina y un tanto amenazadora. Pero Sakura solo podía pensar en lo guapo que se veía al inclinar sus comisuras en un gesto tan difícil de ver.

—Los locos nos comportamos así, Sakura.

Ésta abrió sus ojos y separó los labios un instante antes de ver como él, decidido a no prestarle mayor atención, se puso a recoger los materiales que había estado empleando durante todo el día. No era idiota, él podía no siempre visitar el exterior, pero sabía categorizar la personalidad de un individuo con solo observarlo un par de minutos. Con la pelirosa no había sido la excepción por lo que había utilizado tales conocimientos para hacer que lo dejara a solas en su alcoba. Ese lugar que casi siempre lo hacia sentir seguro, pero en el que ahora contaba con una extraña sensación. Dudaba que tuviese que ver con las paredes, era más por la compañía que tenía y los recuerdos de uno de sus pocos momentos débiles. Nunca debió permitir que lo abrazara ni mucho menos corresponderle, para él el contacto físico era sinónimo de algo malo. No obstante, su confusión se daba al no sentir esa sensación, sino una totalmente opuesta... una que le susurraba al oído que si se daba la oportunidad, algo bueno podría pasar. Hasta que la escuchó hablar y todo pensamiento agradable fue reemplazado por la furia y el desconcierto.

—Tu no eres un loco. Sólo has pasado por situaciones difíciles que te han hecho...

Sasuke no la dejó terminar, pues inmediatamente había corrido en su dirección. Sakura se dio cuenta de su fatal error cuando la tomó con fuerza por los antebrazos mientras su mirada paseaba por los orbes verdes de manera desenfrenada.

El agarre de sus dedos se intensificó y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse por los bordes. De pronto el rostro de Sakura era lo único que alcanzaba a enfocar.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Sakura gimió de dolor e intentó separarse, más el pelinegro no se lo permitió.

—Yo... solo he dicho lo que pienso. Tú no eres más que... una víctima —balbuceó con miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —gruño, fuera de sí.

—Nada...

—Lo preguntaré una puta vez más —siseó—. ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! —mientras expulsaba cada palabra la apretó y zarandeó con violencia, sin importarle las lágrimas que iban acumulándose en los ojos de Sakura.

—Lo sé todo. Investigue por internet y... supe todo.

—¿Qué es todo para ti?

—Sé —pasó saliva cuando las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas—, sé lo de tu hermano... Me enteré que los secuestraron cuando tenías siete años de edad y él diez... que por defenderte cuando iban a asesinarte murió y tu lo viste... todo.

Cayó sentada al piso cuando él la soltó y de repente no tuvo fuerza para mantenerse por si sola. Y lloró mucho más.

* * *

 **Música de suspenso cuando terminen de leer, por favor xD**

 **Aquí ya está la segunda parte de mi historia, solo falta una y terminamos** **. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta el momento?**

 **Ojalá sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
